


Morning Person

by sorryuser



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Bottom!Dan, Choking, M/M, Morning Sex, angey sex ???, dan is a kinky son of a bitch, dom!Phil, sub!dan, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil isn't a morning person and Dan pushes him too far this time, angry sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Person

The first thing Phil thinks to himself when Dan barges into his room is, too early. Dan is a loud character, everyone knows that, but what they don't know is that he's extra loud in the morning, because he's technically a morning person.

Now, Phil. Phil's not a morning person. He's the farthest from a morning person. His blinds are shut until after 1 PM. The problem with living with Dan is that they're complete opposites, there's not doubt about it.

And Dan knows Phil isn't a morning person, yet he still decides to push Phil. So, when Dan comes into his room at 9 AM, basically shouting, "Rise and Shine, Darling!" Phil pulls the sheets up higher and groans loudly.

"Christ, Daniel. Get out." His voice is strict and pointed.

Dan is taken aback slightly, raising a hand to his chest in fake shock, "Philip Lester. We're using full names now?" He smirks to himself, jumping onto Phil.

"I will literally choke you." Phil replies, lowering the sheets so Dan could only see his eyes.

"Oh, kinky." Dan says, straddling Phil now, "But, why don't we leave that until after breakfast, yeah?" He frowns when he gets no response from Phil.

Dan begins to jump on Phil, urging him to get up, "Wake uuuuup," Dan dragged.

Phil's hands came from under the sheets to quickly grab at Dan's thigh, stopping his motions, "Stop." Phil's eyes are connected with Dan's now, watching as his pupils dilate and he knows.

Oh, he knows. Dan's doing it all on purpose.

He feels Dan rub down against him in the slightest of ways, "Stop what?" He says innocently, his hands now resting on Phil's chest.

Phil would be lying if he said he wasn't pissed. It would have been fine if Dan had done this a little later, when the world was actually wake. But now, now's not the time to do things like this. How could anyone have the energy. They've just gotten back from the TATINOF US tour last night and Dan is already up and running.

Phil groans in frustration, his anger surging through him, "Stop what you're doing, Howell. I'm not in the mood." He roughly grips Dan's hands.

Dan's eyebrows lift in interest, his cock jumping with arousal because of Phil's voice, "Or what?" Dan practically whispered, pulling against Phil's grip on his wrists.

But, Phil's not gonna let him win that easily, he releases Dan's wrists and pushes him off, falling on the opposite side of the bed.

"Nothing." Phil says, in a groggy voice and head to the bathroom. Leaving a horny and wanting Dan on his bed.

-

That night Dan pops his head into Phil's room, the only light being from Phil's phone.

"What is it?" Phil said in slight annoyance.

Dan opens the door more, just enough to slip inside and shut it behind him.

"I couldn't sleep." He says simply, hearing Phil chuckle lightly he smiles in the dark.

"You can never sleep," He begins, turning on his side and lifting the bed sheet, "Come on," He says after Dan doesn't move after the gesture.

Dan shoves into the bed, automatically becoming the little spoon. His back pressed up tightly against Phil's chest. Phil angles himself to where he can still be on his phone and still give Dan the comfort he needed to go to sleep.

Minutes later, the room fills with the sound of Dan's soft snoring, a flash, and the sound of Phil's camera.

-

Phil wakes with a raging hard on, and it doesn't help that Dan is still pressed up against him. The curve of his ass resting perfectly against Phil's cock. At first, he thinks Dan is asleep.

"Don't you think it's a little to early for boners, Philip?" Dan mocks, stretching while purposely rubbing harder against Phil.

Phil groans lowly, a hand coming to grip Dan's waist, grinding up against his ass. He watches as Dan's hand go under the sheets to push his own boxers down, now leaving one layer of thin clothing separating Phil's cock and his ass.

Phil's breathing heavily on Dan's neck now, Dan's smirking and his hands comes up to lose itself in Phil's hair, "Are you gonna fuck me?" He whispers.

"Maybe." Phil replies, his mouth beginning to kiss roughly down Dan's neck, leaving hickeys everywhere he could reach, "Or maybe not," He bites down on Dan's neck.

Dan rubs back against Phil, harder now, "Choke me." He says, not giving Phil any time to react and reaching for his hand under the sheets, dragging it up to his neck.

Phil is caught off guard, "W-What?" He struggles, his hand hovering over Dan's neck.

"Just- please? I'll make the prettiest sounds for you." Dan whines, placing Phil's hand on his neck again, tightening his grip.

Phil hesitantly tightens his grip on Dan's neck, "Yeah?" He tests.

"You want me to choke your pretty little neck so you can get off. How about this?" Phil is on top of him now. Taking out his cock he sinks into Dan, no prep, no lube.

Dan screams out, feeling Phil's hands travel up to his neck and cut off his voice, "The next time you decide to wake me up because you're being a horny little slut, it'll be worse than this. You won't even get off." Phil growls, his thrusts getting harder, leaving Dan's mouth agape.

"P-Phil... fuck," Dan's voice gets higher, the amount of pleasure he's getting is unbearable. It's painful, but that's what he get's off on, the pain. "Please." He whimpers.

The pain soothes and the pleasure rises, pooling in his stomach, "Yes- fuck! Right there," Dan struggles to say, his hands coming up to hold the hand Phil has gripped around his neck.

Phil comes and quickly pulls out of Dan, falling next to him, "Jerk yourself off for me." He says, opening Dan's legs wider.

Dan hesitantly puts a hand around his cock, stroking himself. Phil's hands move to pinch his nipples, then roaming his body, "I really shouldn't let you cum, but you make the cutest sound when you do," Phil whispers into his ear.

And that pushes Dan over the edge, he comes all over his stomach arching his back, and he cries out in a high pitched tone.

When he comes down from his high, he turns his head to look at Phil, a lazy smile on his face, "Fuck, I love you."

"I love you too," Phil laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> i've entered another level of hell.


End file.
